The Golden Knight
by Luminous777
Summary: Knights and Priests have been in an endless war with demons for centuries. When one knight retires to do his day job of Beacon Academy's Headmaster the territory he guarded requires a new knight. His replacement a younger knight is forced to become a Huntsman student as a cover. Friends will be made, hijinks will ensue, and monsters will be slain.


Hello people, nice to meet you...in a sense.

Now this isn't my first time writing fanfiction or even for this site for that matter. However, those were when I was 14 skip to now roughly 10 years later. I like to think my writing skills have improved since then.

But enough of that time to get to the real talk about this story. This is a RWBY fic, obviously, but it's an AU, as ya do. The AU is basically adding elements of the live action toku series Garo. As I said it's the original live action show, particularly the "Kouga-verse", not the anime. I am actually not a fan of any of the anime adaptions actually. But yea, aspects of Garo are added to the RWBY-verse which will change several aspects of the world. Yes, this technically a Jaune is stronger story, but he isn't overpowered just trained.

I'd like this to get people interested in Garo since it's obscure, but super good. However, I will still write this with stuff explained for people who choose not too. I plan to make more of the story, but this chapter is completely serviceable as a one-shot if there is no enough of my rambling, on with the story.

Ch 1: Chapter of the Black Cat

* * *

 **Where there is light,**

 **shadows lurk and fear reigns**

 **Yet by the blade of Knights,**

 **mankind was given hope**

A young man sat alone in a train car. A messy head of blonde hair framed his deep sapphire eyes, the bright colors contrasting that of the long white coat, covered in symbols and elaborate patterns, that he was wearing. To his right sat a large duffel bag suitcase, as one might expect for a train passenger. What lay to his left set him apart from an average passenger: a sheathed thin short sword. The sheath itself as well as the blade's hilt were made of a deep crimson wood. The hilt was adorned with a crest: a golden triangular symbol surrounded by a silver circle, just below the blade's guard. The same symbol was emblazoned on the man's coat right between his shoulder blades.

"Uuuggghhh," the young man groaned as he covered his face with his hands as he began to hunch over.

"I hate trains. How and why did this thing get on the train? There's almost nothing to feed on out here," He said, as he managed to push down the bile that was beginning to rise up in his throat.

His question was answered by an echoing, somewhat metallic, voice that seem to come from nowhere.

" _At least be thankful it's not a bullhead. Those get so cramped, fighting would be next to impossible. Unless you can manage to defeat them with your vomit, since your motion sickness is even worse in the air_."

"I really don't want to deal with your sass right now, Zaruba," the lone man sighed.

"Have you managed to find the Horror yet," he said as he lifted his left hand to look at the silver skull shaped ring, adorning his middle finger for an answer.

The source of the voice was the ring, Zaruba, shifted his eyes into a snarky position.

" _Of course. Who do you think you're talking to?_ "

The ring's jaw moved and clack on each word as he continued to speak.

" _It's atop the train cars towards the back. Oddly enough, it's traveling with a group of people with aura and it's hard to tell how many there are. Each of them vary in strength and purity of heart, so they're all blurring together, which makes it hard for me to sense. One, however, is very dark. It's practically dripping with Inga. That one is practically a walking Horror magnet. It's very likely they will create more gates in the future. Still, why the Horror hasn't eaten any of the people around it, is the question._ "

"Well, it probably has to do with its hunting method. If only my sister hadn't pulled me out of the room before I was able to properly read the orders. We would've been able to get some idea of what this thing is, then we would have been able to at least look something up."

He grabbed his sword slung his bag over his shoulder and stood up. "I guess we'll just have to find out the old-fashioned way," his voice no longer shaky and nervous.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before opening them again. His gaze was now full of conviction and an unwavering strength, like tempered steel. It was as though the moaning, motion sick youth had been replaced by another man. He began walking towards the door at the back of the train car.

As he reached for the door, he took another deep breath and opened it. Stepping out of the car the young man was met with the brisk night air and the sounds of rushing winds and the faint clacking of the train's wheels on rails. The blond man attached his bag to the railing of the car immediately after the one he was just in, before taking one final calming breath. With his eyes focused and ready, he grinned slightly and said, "It's time to get to work."

* * *

 _This isn't what I wanted._

 _How did it come to all this? When did things change? When did HE change?_

 _Am I no better because I let it happen?_

 _I just wanted to make a difference. I wanted to bring peace between the races. I wanted to fight for equality, but not like this._

 _It started fine: rallies, marches, and protests. Peaceful things like that. But then that changed._

 _A minor bombing in an empty park to get attention. Another in a barely crowded area to show that our threats weren't hollow. Then what I learned recently happened without me knowing: shootings. Mass shootings. Civilians and children dying. For what? "To make them know we mean business."_

 _I am sick of all this! I can't be a part of this anymore. SO WHY AM I STILL HERE?!_

 _I know why._

 _But admitting makes me feel so small, so weak, so cowardly._

 _He is why I stay._

 _Maybe it's not too late to make him see reason. He can't be too far gone._

 _Here I am talking to myself again. Or rather making excuses to myself again. I seem to be doing that more and more often lately._

 _I need to settle this once and for all. Tonight, is it. The last chance for the both of us._

 _Him to show whether he is still the man I followed as a child, the man I fell in love with, or is he a killer fueled by hate and spite_

 _As for me, if he isn't who he was before, could I leave and not follow him down this dark path any further? Or will I forever remain complacent in his actions?_

 _Tonight, is where I make my choice._

"Blake, why are you standing there staring into space, when we have a job to do," he called to me.

"Sorry Adam, I just got lost in my thoughts. I've had a lot on my mind lately," I said, my voice becoming softer and softer as I spoke.

I looked off to the side to avoid looking at him. My ears flattened against my head as I heard him walk toward me. He reached out his arm and turned my face toward him, not forcefully, but not gently either.

Our faces were so close, there wasn't even an inch between our masks. Being this close filled my head with memories: good ones, so much that, they almost began to remove all my thoughts and doubts from before. I was so tempted to close the gap and kiss him. But I didn't.

I took a mental breath and kept my resolve strong. I can't let my feeling cloud my judgment, not tonight.

"Don't worry Blake. Our goal is approaching. soon they will know the strength of the White Fang, of all Faunus! Then they will give us what we want," he said.

Any regrets I had about not kissing him just now were smothered in an instant. As his lips once so inviting and warm, now pulled back into a cold and malicious grin. "It will all be over soon."

He turned away and walked toward the head of the group, starting to give some speech about Faunus superiority or something. I let out a heavy sight and whispered under my breath, "Yea I guess it will be Adam, just sooner than either of us thought."

I started to walk through the group, settling into a place near the front as Adam continued to talk. As he started to wrap up his "riveting speech" he went on to discuss tonight's operation. I was barely paying attention, more focused on thinking about my next move, but I did make out things like 'Atlas' 'storage car' and 'weapon tech'.

"Wow Adam, we have never done something like this before. This is your most innovative plan ever," I began muttering to myself.

Attacking and/or stealing Atlas tech or harming civilians, that was pretty much Adams M.O.

I sighed to myself for not doubting all of this sooner. I must've been blinded by my ideals and affection just as much as he is by anger and spite. Once again, I really didn't have to pay attention when he began to split us up into groups for the mission. I was always with him anyway.

Several groups began to break off and perform the usual jobs: keeping look out, and checking the passenger cars for any people who would be either killed or taken hostage.

Leaving only five members for the final team: Adam, myself, and three other members of the White Fang. And much to my "joy", one of the three was that hyena Faunus.

He had been acting strangely ever since Adam put him on "clean-up duty" after one of his killing sprees, a little while back. Don't get me wrong, the guy had always creeped me out a bit with his disturbing chuckle and the fact that he never seem to mind dealing with the bodies.

Now, however, the way he's been acting the past week or two has begun to unsettle even more of our squad. He had gone from not minding cleanup duty to volunteering for it every single time, not to mention the fact that he's been doing it in record time, and the fact that he seemed satisfied after coming back just put me off even more. Adam just took this as a sign of initiative and began to praise him saying that his loyalty to the cause should be rewarded and seen as an example to the rest of us.

I wholeheartedly disagree. This was beyond just the fact that the guy just made my skin crawl. There was something else about him.

He was just off.

He didn't seem right at all.

It was almost as if he was no-longer human. As if another creature had taken his mind

A creature like a Grimm.

* * *

 _Roughly two weeks prior_

An outdoor plaza covered in blood and bodies.

Mostly civilian, some security guards, and a few members of the White Fang that the guards were able to take out before they died.

The many foul stenches of violence permeated the area: the smoke that rose up from the barrels of guns, the acidic tang of bile from people vomiting out of fear or pain, and the powerful scent of iron from blood.

The scene was like a small showpiece of some of the evils of mankind.

Amidst the bloody scene, whether at the gore in front of him, or remembering a funny joke, or maybe even for no reason at all, a man wearing a white mask chuckled to himself.

"Heheheheheh! I have to hand it to him! Every time whether before, during, or after, Adam sure knows how to put on a great performance," the man mused to himself.

"Truly a genius when it comes to terrorism," he grinned as he began moving bodies, "Make the bodies look even more damaged to make us look even more vicious and get rid of the bodies of our fallen comrades to make the White Fang look as if we are invincible."

After he was finished making preparations to dispose of the Faunus bodies he turned and smirked at the rest of the corpses. "Well, it looks like it's time to collect my payment for performing cleanup duty."

Whether it be from man, woman, or child, he went around taking anything valuable from their dead bodies. Necklaces, rings, or any other jewelry that the women wore and occasionally indulging in another some other act of depravity while down there.

Expensive watches were also good find every so often. Once in a blue moon, he'd even find a gold or silver filling someone's tooth. But overall, the most common thing and his personal favorite: good old-fashioned lien. Now this wasn't part of cleanup duty, and in fact was frowned upon as it would make them seem weak, needing to rob corpses to fund their operations, but what the others didn't know won't hurt them. However, it would seem that his actions would hurt himself in a way he could never have expected.

The malice that filled the area from all that happened there was beginning to swell and started to collect in a bird statue in the center of the plaza. When enough of it had collected, the statue began to pulse ominously. A small rift began to form above the statue, a dark form pulling itself through.

" _Obtaining reward from the actions and kills of others, you truly are a hyena,"_ a dark voice began to speak in a language that sounded foreign and unknown. Yet when it came into the mind, it was perfectly clear.

"W-who is there? I'm a member of the White Fang! Cross me and it will be your end," the faunus spoke in a fearful tone as he breathed heavily, looking all around the area for the source of the voice.

There was no response and that only made his blood run colder. He could sense the presence, but he had no idea where it was coming from. All he knew was that it was shaking him to his very soul.

Finally, the voice spoke again. This time right against the back of the man's ear, _"the White Fang is the cause of your life's end tonight and the start of my new one."_

Cold, bony claw like hands gripped the man's shoulders, turning him around to look upon the terrifying visage of the monstrosity. A skeletal creature with a long tail and wings stood before him, all black and covered in a tightly clinging layer of flesh. Sharp teeth all linking together outside of its maw and pure white eyes looking barely attached to the socket of its skull.

The creature screeched as it turned into a black mist and entered the man's body, causing him to scream out in silent pain. His white mask clattered to the ground.

Once the creature was totally gone, the man began to rise from his hunched over state. Now standing tall, the faunus opened his eyes, his irises now a sickly white like that of the beast possessing him.

With a more depraved grin than before, he once again turned to the bodies strewn about the area. This time, instead of looting the dead, he licked his lips before opening his mouth and inhaling deeply.

As he did this, all of the blood, viscera, and flesh of the bodies turned into a black and red mist and flew into the man's awaiting mouth. A small chuckle left his mouth as he leaned down to pick up his mask.

He then blinked once, his eyes returning to their original color, before putting the mask back on. He wiped his mouth as he turned around to rejoin the rest of his group, leaving the area once filled with freshly killed bodies, but now containing only decaying skeletons picked of all flesh.

* * *

The clanging of the metal train car roofs and the rush of the wind were the only sounds that I could hear as we made our way to the back of the train.

I still barely understand what this mission is. Are we stealing Atlas tech, destroying it, or both? Does Adam even know what it is or is he just doing it because it's something from Atlas?

One final jump, and we are here, right next to the container. Adam grins and goes to reach for his sword when something unexpected happened. The sound of static came over the coms, causing all of us to freeze.

"This is search party c. While checking compartments, we found all other scouting parties and lookout parties knocked unconscious and stripped of their masks in one of the cars," the scout on the other line said.

"There is someone one else on the train and they are taking out our opera… uuuggh," the voice on the other end stopped with that grunt.

We all stopped and looked between one another. As we stood there confused, when a new voice came over the coms device.

"Uhhhh hello, c-can anyone hear me? Heeeellllloooo," a confused voice spoke on the other end.

We all stood there confused, except for Adam, who just looked annoyed.

"Look, I know there are more of you on this train. I don't know why the White Fang is here and frankly, I don't care. I'm not going to get involved with whatever you're doing, stopping it or otherwise. However, I am looking for someone with you. If you could cooperate with me and let me check you all peacefully, I'll let you get back to…... Whatever it is you're doing."

Even behind his mask, I could tell that Adam was fuming. He snapped into his earpiece, "JUST TO THE HELL YOU THINK YOU ARE, THINKING YOU CAN ORDER US AROUND LIKE THAT!? THE WHITE FANG DOESN'T TAKE ORDERS FROM ANYONE, ESPECIALLY ABOUT SELLING OUT ONE OF OUR OWN!"

"Ow… Geez take it down a notch! Your thing is working just fine, no need to shout. Look, the person I'm looking for isn't one of your own. They're just disguised as one of them and they are very dangerous. You know what? I can walk to where you all are. I can see you, so just stay there and we can hash this out."

Hearing that, myself and one of the others looked behind us. With our dark vision and the light coming out from the car windows, we could easily make out a blond man in a white coat walking towards us, with a sheathed sword in one hand and an unconscious faunus in the other. I heard a snarling growl behind me.

The figure then jumped up in the air, so that he landed just in front of us. He began looking around for a few seconds, before looking up as if he had an idea. He then kicked open a hatch on the roof of the car and dropped the unconscious sheep girl into it. All of us heard a crash and the man cringed as he turned his head slightly as he looked into the hatch.

"S – sorry, I thought that was a passenger car not a storage car," he apologized to the person he just dropped.

He then turned to the rest of us and with the nervous chuckle, he said, "she had aura, right?"

He took a brief pause as if waiting for an answer that he didn't receive, before continuing, "cause if not someone might wanna…check on her, just in case she broke something."

All of us looked at each other confused, except for Adam who just who had a scowl on his face visible behind his mask with his sights directly forward at the man. "You? You are the one who took out all of my men? A scrawny human like you?" Adam asked with incredulous anger.

"Scrawny? From over here, it looks like I'm taller than you. Secondly, in my defense they attacked me first, and like I said over the phone thingy, I'm just looking for someone. If they just cooperated, we could've avoided the violence. Same thing applies here. I'm not a huge fan of having to fight people, I'd rather just streamline this process, so we all can just continue what we were doing. Does that sound okay to you," he said, sounding genuine enough.

"Allow me to offer a counter proposal," Adam said with a dark smirk, "GET HIM! I'LL TAKE CARE OF THE JOB, ASSIST ME WHEN THE PEST IS DEALT WITH!"

He then jumped onto the container car behind us, jumping into a hole he cut in the side.

The man then pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"I don't suppose now that he's gone, any of you just wanna let me check you so we don't have to deal with this?"

"I'll think about it, if you answer me one question. This was supposed to be a passenger train with the exception of the container, but our scouts said the only person they found was you. Was the passenger thing just a flaw in our Intel or did Atlas set a trap for us?" one of the others said clearly having no intention of complying, but still curious about his question.

"Well, your Intel wasn't wrong and I sure as hell don't work for Atlas," saying the last part is that he was insulted.

"This was, and in a sense still is, meant to be a passenger train," he said while reaching into his coat pulling out what looked like a stack of papers, "it's just that the train was completely booked."

He then let go of the papers, allowing them to fly at us, some of them hitting us in the face. I grabbed some as they were blowing by, looking at them my eyes went wide.

"Like I said, I'm looking for someone and I heard a rumor that they'd be here, so I figured that I should minimize the people I need to search. Not to mention the person I'm looking for is extremely dangerous and you know less people around means fewer chances of casualties. It was easier to just buy all the tickets myself."

The others were furious at the, likely unintentional, cocky tone of his words, but also the fact that someone had figured out our plans and leaked them to this guy. And with that they charged forward and attacked him.

Letting out another sigh, he threw his sheathed sword on his left hand to his right while saying, "hard way it is then."

He reached into his pocket and took out what looked like a lighter after which he took a combat stance.

First to get to him was a zebra faunus wielding a pair of tonfa. She lunged toward him, unleashing a flurry of strikes at him. However, each one of the blows was either blocked by his sheath or parried by his free arm.

With that failing, she kicked off as just into a backflip and opened fire with the guns contained in her weapon while in the air. This proved to be futile when he either dodged the blasts or blocked few more by partially unsheathing his sword, and the few stray shots that managed to make their target simply bounced off of him because of his aura.

The man went on the offense by doing a sweeping kick right from his dodging position the second she landed from her flip, knocking her off of her feet and directly onto the steel roof of the train car. He then quickly jumped onto her, putting his sheath and right arm up forcefully against her throat, causing her to cough and choke slightly.

He knocked off her mask with his left hand in a half slap half punch manner before he did something strange.

He flicked opened the lighter in his hand, putting it in front of her face. The flame burned bright green before her eyes. After a few seconds, he flicked the lighter shut again. He then proceeded to pick her up off the ground a little again before punching her head back onto the metal roof, knocking her unconscious. He picked her up again, fully this time, and threw her into the open hatch from before.

"She's clear."

His back was currently facing away from the three of us. The large bear faunus, who acted smug towards him before, charged at him, claws bared to rip him to shreds. Only for his attack to be stopped mid-charge with the sound of a blunt impact. I then heard him pass out and gurgling in pain before I saw his mask pop up over his head. I hear the sound of the lighter followed by the green light around his face, and then a click.

"Figured it wasn't him, but had to check nonetheless, can never be too careful."

The strange man proceeded to slide an amount of the man into the hatch. Though not all the way. He seemed to clog the entrance.

 _This way was my way out._ I can make Adam think that this guy knocked me out and I fell off the train. I could easily get away. However, if I ran away, this guy would be immediately suspicious of me and think I was the one he's looking for. And me being knocked out for real stopped any escape attempt, leaving me here with Adam longer, possibly under closer watch. My answer was clear.

I ran towards him, letting off a few shots before immediately switching over to my blade to attack him at melee range. But my bullets only warned him of my approach.

He immediately turned around and blocked my slash with his sheath and made a kick for my sternum. However, he's not the only one with tricks up their sleeve.

I quickly activated my semblance, dodging his attack and appearing behind him, going for another strike.

This time I had him.

Or I thought I did.

I thought I made a direct attack on his left hand, but just my luck, he was wearing a large ring, which deflected my attack just enough for it to miss. For the next few minutes, it was more of the same: exchanging weapon strikes and parries as well as a few punches and kicks here and there.

But then I decided to try something different. I put some distance between the two of us and wrapped Gambol Shroud's ribbon around his weapon to get it away from him. Unfortunately, this backfired.

He pulled the crimson sheath with a strong amount of force and pulled me towards him. We were now face-to-face and for a few seconds I contemplated using my semblance and leaving Gambol Shroud behind or trying to pull it away from him.

He used his thumb and flicked his sword out of the sheath just enough to knock off my mask before the blade slid back in. The next thing I knew that green fire was between us, its glow illuminating his face and those deep blue eyes that looked like they were staring into my very soul. I couldn't help but feel my cheeks turning slightly pink and warming up a little.

After a few seconds, he jolted back a little closing the lighter and turning his head to the side, his own cheeks having turned a bit rosy.

He coughed, sounding a bit, embarrassed. "You're beautiful…. I – I mean you're clear. Y – you're free to go."

"R-right," I replied as we both coughed this time as we backed away from each other.

It was at this time I realized two things.

The first being, this whole time he never unsheathed his sword, with the exceptions of doing so partially to block bullets and knock off my mask.

The other was that the hyena faunus never made any attempt to attack him. If anything, he seemed to be actively avoiding getting near him.

Well, that makes things clear and I immediately shoot at his face, shattering his mask.

Seeing this, the man in the coat lunged closer to the faunus and opened the lighter.

I now see what he was looking for. As the green light shone on his face, I saw his eyes turn from brown to white as strange symbols began to appear.

"And it seems we have a winner," the boy, who I realized up close to be about my age, the voice that was embarrassed and awkward now full of conviction.

Looking over his shoulder at me, he said, "Thanks for the assist by the way," followed by a warm smile.

That warm smile turned into a glare as he looked over at the other faunus, as he once again swapped which hand was holding his weapon.

"But from here on, stay back. Things are about to get really dangerous." I was confused for a moment and the question why but was cut off before I could speak.

The hyena faunus began to scowl and began to speak, "You Knights are always getting in the way, never leaving well enough alone always, always ruining everything."

Once again, I was confused. He doesn't look like a knight to me. When I think of knights, I think of armor, shields, and broadswords, not white coats and thin swords like his. Also, what does he mean by getting in the way? Does he mean the White Fang? I've never heard of "Knights" getting in our way.

"You're seriously asking this question? We've been doing this dance for centuries. If anything, it's your fault that this keeps continuing. Stop showing up and we won't have a reason to cut you down," he says, as for the first time this entire night he completely unsheathes his sword and takes a different combat stance,running his blade over his ring. I keep looking between the two in a state of utter confusion, but while I was, the two began their fight.

The hyena faunus was the first to attack, but it was in a way I wasn't expecting at all. He threw his arms forward and with that, a stream of black feathers came shooting out of them. The "knight" used his sword and blocked or cut down any of them that came his way. I heard a metallic ping ring out when he blocked them, which gave me enough warning to use my semblance to dodge the ones that were flying my way.

The bear faunus still stuck in the hatch was not so lucky as his bottom half was shredded to bits as if they were hit by a swarm of daggers. The man who I thought was weird before turns out was even weirder as his head quickly snapped to the side seeing the dead man and opened his mouth and inhaled in a black and red mist went into his mouth. I saw the horrifying site of the bear man's body being turned into the mist leaving nothing but bones behind.

" _I see now! Jaune, that's Kyarian, a Horror that feeds like a scavenger, getting its meals mainly from bodies that someone else has already killed_." I heard a strange voice coming from someone I couldn't see.

"That explains why it was traveling with the White Fang. Getting bodies from a terrorist attack means a free lunch. Though the Horror that hunts like a scavenger. Possessing a hyena is a little on the nose don't you think," the man, who I guess is named Jaune, answered back to the voice.

Angered that this whatever it is has been desecrating bodies, both civilian and White Fang alike, I loaded a round of lightning dust into Gambol Shroud and let loose several shots at it, only for it to not have any effect on it. The action I took only causing it to snap its head so it was looking at me this time and put a sickening grin on its face.

"I thought I told you that this thing is dangerous and to let me handle it," Jaune said in a tone that was both annoyed and full of concern.

The creature cracked and contorted its body in a disturbing manner before letting loose another stream of feathers directed solely at me this time. I use my semblance to dodge once again, only for more of the feathers being shot at where I reappeared. I lifted my weapon and focused my aura in front of me to try and defend against the razor-sharp feathers, only for nothing to come.

I open my eyes and saw white in front of me followed by more metallic pings. I looked past Jaune and saw that he had sent several of the feathers flying back at their source. The man turned monstrosity was covered in cuts, several of the feathers jammed into his body. Jaune then ran forward and engaged in some up-close combat slashing and landing the occasional punch or kick. It seems like the fight would be over soon, but I've been wrong so many times this night.

The former faunus let out a high-pitched screech as its body began to crack and rip as something tore out of him destroying what was left of his body. Flying out of the tattered remains was a black skeletal creature with bat wings which screeched once again as a hurricane of black feathers surrounding it.

When it died down, it was replaced with a birdlike creature with two pairs of wings: larger feathered ones up and top smaller bat wings at the bottom. Its feet and hands were now twisted black talons and a beak replacing its nose and mouth, only made more horrifying when it let out another ear-deafening cry and the beak split into four diagonal pieces.

My guess from the past few days turned out to be right much to my chagrin. The man had been replaced by a creature even more horrifying than a Grimm.

This didn't feed on fear.

This was fear itself.

The beast let out a much larger stream of feathers before Jaune grabbed me and rolled to the side to avoid the torrent of blades headed our way. Just as thoughts of despair started running through my mind, Jaune let go of me, and started walking forward.

Jaune thrusted his sword upward and began to move it in a circle above himself. As he did, his sword left behind a line of light until the circle had been complete. He brought the sword down quickly beside himself once more. The space within the circle of light began to crack, the cracks beginning to show light themselves until it completely shattered, shining down a ray of light around him.

And in that ray of white light came a flash of gold.

When the flash dissipated as did the ray of light, I saw a knight.

Where Jaune had just stood was now a golden set of armor, covered in symbols and intricate designs. The thin sword was now replaced with a more knightly looking longsword, its blade shimmering gold. But the most interesting part of the armor was the helmet. A lupine mask, snarling in the moonlight adorned his helm. I couldn't help but be drawn to that wolf mask, which even had large horn like ears. Like the rest of the armor, it was completely gold except for the eyes.

It was not a hole for eyes like one would expect but actual eyes on the armor. It looked like there were two blue gems placed into the armor with streak of black poking out as the pupil. As the flash of gold began to completely fade away, as if to cement the lupine nature of the armor, a short bestial growl could be heard.

 ** _99.9_**

The large bird monstrosity shot out another huge burst of feathers but Jaune made no effort to dodge or block them this time, and just continued to walk forward. As the feathers bounced harmlessly off the armor, Jaune sprinted forward.

 ** _92._ 3**

The creature then dove down at him, trying to slash him with its claws, but Jaune drew his sword and cleaved off both its arm and wing, causing it to cry out in pain.

 ** _86.8_**

Following that, Jaune leapt forward at the monster's back, cleaving it in two, causing it to explode as its pieces to fade into nothingness.

 ** _79.5_**

After landing back on top of the train, Jaune looked towards me. Staring at me in that shining golden armor with those gem like eyes, he nodded his head before leaping off the side of the train, his work here clearly done.

Moments went by as I tried to collect myself from the events I had just witnessed. My stunned silence was only broken when I heard another snarl coming from ahead on the train.

Adam.

Whatever horrors I had just witnessed could wait, I thought. My golden eyes look up at the glowing light of the full moon. One more snarl reminded me of the chance I had. Daze or no, I grab Gambol Shroud tightly and walk over to the side of the car.

Even in my confused state, I know I can't waste this chance. Only one thing was clearly in my mind, intensified by the visions of horror and death.

I let myself fall, tumbling into the shadows below.

* * *

"Another Horror slain, another job well done," Jaune said as he landed on the side of the tracks, his armor dispelling into light.

" _Not to mention, you met a cute cat girl too. Why didn't you get her number_?" Zaruba said snarkily.

Jaune moved his hand up so he could look at his ring straight in the face.

"I – I don't know what you're talking about! All I did was check her for Horror possession! Like I said just doing my job!"

" _Really, because if I recall, you don't need to look in their eyes as long as you did hers to check. Not to mention, when is calling someone beautiful a part of the process? Or the both of you blushing for that matter. I've been doing this a lot longer than you have and I can't call any of those steps_."

"Sh-Shut up Zaruba! Besides it's not like, I'll ever see her again. I mean what are the chances of that happening," Jaune as he reached down to pick up air.

"CRAP I FORGOT MY BAG ON THE TRAIN!"

* * *

So, what you think, not too bad in my opinion. I did my best to mix the Garo aspects and the Black trailer well together which my unofficial beta reader and best friend told me I did. The other thing I wanted was for Jaune to come off as his canonical goofy and awkward self as much as possible. Fun fact chapter name is a reference to the shows first season post hoc name: Chapter of the Black Wolf. Anything not explained this chapter will be explain in a future one if they come to exist.

Like I said above I want to get people interested in the show which is so much better than I can write. So if you are let me start off with a bit of a warning Garo is a mature series it is intended for adults, nudity and violence the first two minutes of episode on has a topless woman murdering a guy. Obviously, anything I write here can't as mature as showing it, just saying "she was naked from the waist up" is T ranking but showing it, if that were possible, would knock it up to M.

The warning out of the way here is the order of the material from the Garo franchise I feel are relevant to this story, if I do continue this. There is a website called kissasian that has both seasons and the three canon movies. In order, Garo then movie 1: Beast of the White Midnight, next is movie 2: Red Requiem, followed by season 2 Makai Senki (Chronicles), lastly movie 3 Demon Dragon of the Blue Cries.

If you don't have the time to watch all that there is a youtuber named Shinta Reviews who has done videos describing every episode of both seasons and the movies in good detail so into just a handful of videos (3 for garo under the black wolf name, 2 for makai senki, and 1 for each movie) so much more digestible. As long as you can take some bad jokes, references and memes here and there.

Here are some good and iconic fight scenes

watch?v=7cv9I-ES_Xs

watch?v=Wq8cjvtYqfY

watch?v=p5UAFWGWxDk

These can give an idea of the fight scenes they were made in 2005 and 2011 with a small budget so the quality isn't Hollywood but great none the less.

But enough of my "watch the show please please watch the show" as with any story let me know what you thought of the story criticism is welcome. Well, this final author note bit has run long enough so, Thank you for reading and goodbye.


End file.
